Love Through Acting
by sweetjellypup
Summary: To Amu's luck, she was accepted to permanently replace Utau Hoshina's role of the main female character of Japan's famous TV series, 'The Guardians.' Ikuto is the main male character, but he won't approve of Amu taking the role until she falls in love.
1. Love Through Ice Cream

**Love Through Acting**

**Summary: **To Amu's luck, she was accepted to permanently replace the role of the main female character in Japan's famous TV Series, 'The Guardians.' Its genre is romance and the main character is Ikuto, but what happens when Amu has never experienced love before to even be able to act it?

**Pairing:** Amu x Ikuto, Kukai x Utau, Rima x Nagihiko, Kairi x Yaya

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rating:** T

Alright so, as you guys know, this story was previously different but had the roles of acting in it all the same. When I was writing 'It's Impossible' I found out that the plot was kind of unclear so I wanted to tweak it a little bit and this is what I've got! Thanks to all my voters who chose which storyline they liked better, it helped out a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

Sneaking my way up to the dining room and on to a chair, my mom looked at me with confusion and crossed her arms as if to show she was a little irritated. She was a great mom but sometimes I pushed her patience to the limit, even if it wasn't on purpose.

My family had started eating their dinner thirty minutes ago while I was in front of the TV, watching my favourite series. They didn't know how much it meant to me, these shows since not only does it teach me some very valuable life lessons, I just really like acting! Last month, I auditioned for my school production and got in; it was one of the most amazing time of my life! The stage, the crew, the lights, the performances all make me so excited! It's been my dream to be an actress ever since I was little and so far, nothing has made me change my mind about that.

"Amu-chan, I am afraid you are watching way too much television when you could be studying," my mom spoke as she took her glasses off. "Papa and I do love you but we think it's better if you limit the amount of time you spend in front of the television because it's for your own good," she ordered.

"But mom, I love the TV, it means everything to me! You can't just do that…" I mumbled, looking over to my little sister, Ami, who was quietly eating her food without complaining. You'd think she'd stand up for me or something!

"Yes I can, as your mom. Now go to your room after you finish your dinner please because you're not allowed to watch any more television for today." Opening my mouth wide, I stomped off and left without another word. I was sixteen, not ten! They're treating me like I'm a little kid!

"And just so you know mom, I'm sixteen, nearly an adult!" I shouted from my room, refusing to come out. I sighed deeply, took out a brush and then started to brush my bubblegum pink locks out neatly. It was a mess; one side was all knotty while the other was completely straight. When that was done, I scanned myself in front of the mirror, took a deep breath and then let it out. Some people say the most special facial feature was my golden eyes because they stood out from the rest. To be honest, I don't know what everyone's going on about because they're really not that special.

All of a sudden, my phone started to vibrate on the desk I left it on so I picked it up and answered the call, wondering who it was. "Amu-chi! Good, no, great news!" Yaya cheered so loud she was practically screaming through the phone.

"What's up Yaya? Shouldn't you be eating dinner like every normal person?" I asked her as I sat on my bed and put the phone to my ear.

"That's the thing; I bought a magazine earlier on and decided to read it while I was eating dinner. You have like, this obsession for acting right?" she asked me.

"Yeah why? It's not like that's got anything to do with it."

"It does it does! Utau Hoshina, the main female character in the most famous Japanese series 'The Guardians' has broken her leg and they're looking for a replacement, Amu-chi! _Permanently_ as well because Hoshina-san told her director she was planning to quit anyway since she's going to start focusing on her music now and there's auditions! This is your chance, go for it!" she yelled, leaving me speechless. There was no way that could be true, right? Impossible. That only happened in the movies.

"Oh… Haha! Hah… Haha! You nearly got me there Yaya," I chuckled, hearing a growl from the other line.

"This isn't a joke Amu-chi; this is your big chance to be famous!"

"Yaya… you're not joking around are you?"

"No Amu-chi, I'm really not! Please do it, do it for me! Pretty pretty please!" she pleaded.

"A-Alright… B-But when are the auditions?" I accidently stuttered because I was so scared, and it was also out of habit.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at one o'clock, I'll explain _everything_," Yaya told me before hanging up. She's always full of surprises, that girl!

Yaya and I are close friends, not best friends but close. We've been together ever since nursery and I think to be honest, if I didn't have her, I'd have no other friends. My popularity increased ever since I started hanging out with Yaya and she will never know how thankful I am of her because of the favours she's always doing for me, like this! She has carroty red hair that came up to her shoulders when they weren't tied up and amber coloured eyes. Yaya was known to being really cute from the way she speaks and her taste in everything (fashion, accessories, etc…)

As I looked at the time, I changed to my pyjamas (it's was half twelve and I didn't want to stay up late since I was too excited for tomorrow) to hop on to my bed and snuggle against my pillow. I had a fantastic feeling about the next day.

It was finally the morning and in just half an hour, I'd be meeting up with Yaya at the park. Nothing could make me even happier. "Amu-chan, I heard you and Yaya planning to go the park today, take some cookies I made for Ami and share it out between yourselves. I know you're not little kids, but Yaya sure acts like one and she loves my homemade cookies!" my mom explained (she came in to my room) as she handed me a small brown package which contained several chocolate chip cookies, Yaya's favourite type. My mom knew her very well since she comes round our house quite a lot.

"Sure, thank you. We've got something small to discuss so it's perfect for her because she doesn't like being serious. It's just the trick!" I giggled, packing my handbag and stuffing a few things here and there.

"What are you 'discussing' then, hmmm?"

"That's a secret, for now it is. You'll find out soon! I'll probably tell you when I come back because the explanation is quite long."

"Alright then, but whatever it is, make sure it doesn't contain the words fire, kitchen, cooking or cleaning!" she joked.

"Mu-um!" I moaned.

"I'll see you when you get home then, have a good time with Yaya." I nodded once I finally finished packing my bag and put on the right outfit. I headed out of the house and walked to the park since it wasn't really that far away, just a five minute walk so there wasn't any point in getting the bus or being dropped off.

"Amu-chi!" a loud voice yelled from the ice cream van, running towards me.

"Yaya, why am I not surprised you're getting an ice cream?" I rolled my eyes as a joke and then started to giggle. She was licking it like it was a lolly.

"You should get one too," she advised, pointing to the ice cream van.

"Nah, not hungry right now. Might get one later. Oh speaking of which, my mom made some cookies for Ami and she told me to share it with you." Yaya's eyes widened and you could see a sparkle in the corner of her eye, glistening. She suddenly snatched it out of my hand and gobbled them all up as quickly as she could. That's our Yaya. "So…? What about the auditions?"

"What auditions?" Yaya asked. Oh are you kidding me?

"You were talking about a magazine yesterday with the auditions for The Guardians?"

"There are auditions for The Guardians? Go for it Amu-chi!"

"Yaya! Snap out of it! Look!" I shouted, stealing someone's magazine out of their hands and trying to regain Yaya to her normal self.

"Oh! Oh! Oh… Ohhh… Ohhhhhhh… Why didn't you remind me earlier on?" I covered my face with the palm of my hand and sighed deeply. This was impossible, I'm telling you. "Anyway, I've got my magazine in my bag; can you get it out so I'll be able to explain easier?" I nodded and handed it to her before she started to flick through the pages. "Ah-ha. The auditions are really simple but challenging. You have to print this script from this website here and do a few scenes that all equal up to five minutes, but you have to record it and post it as a response to The Guardians trailer on Youtube so the judges will notice it. The person that gets through is going to start in season three, they've just finished season two. Final thing, they'll pick the chosen contestant in two weeks. Anything else you need to know?"

"Nope, thanks for everything Yaya, I truly appreciate it!" I thanked her, giving her a quick hug. "Let's shop, but first, I'm going to get an ice cream." Yaya nodded in agreement and pointed to the van which had a long queue. It wasn't surprising since it was a hot summer's day after all. I quickly ran there and after waiting for a bit, I finally got my chocolate ice cream. Turning around, I by accident bumped in to a tall guy who was wearing a hoodie (who wears a hoodie in the summer?) and his hood which was covering his face slightly fell down, revealing his identity. He had silky navy blue hair that covered his eyes so you couldn't completely tell who he was.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my arm and ran in to the nearest forest. "W-What are you doing you creep?" I shout, slapping his hand away from mine. For all we know, he could be a pedophile although he only looked a little bit older than me.

"A creep, eh?" he replied with a smug look on his face. The guy took his hood off completely and showed his face. "Not such a creep am I now?"

"What are you talking about? I've felt like I've seen you before. Do you go to my school?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Obviously not, I can't just tell who everyone I make eye contact with is, so I apologize."

"Hmm… Do you watch The Guardians?"

"No, I'm going to start watching it today because of this audition I have to do."

"_Ah_, so you're auditioning for Utau's role?"

"Utau? How come you're talking about her so freely?" I asked him, a bit suspicious. It seemed as if he was… Related to her in some way or just knew her.

"I mean Hoshina-san, is that what you call her?" I nodded. "So answer my other question, pinky."

"Okay for one thing, I've got a name! And two, yes I am."

"What's your name then?"

"Amu. Amu Hinamori. What's yours?"

"All will be revealed, _Amu_, just be patient. Show me some of your acting. Only the pros can get through so if you have some crap acting then your chance of taking over her role is zero. Prove to me that girls like you don't just have pretty face," he teased, smirking. That guy sure is full of himself.

"I'm going to upload my entry today, look through the video responses on Youtube when you get home. It's not that hard to spot my hair, it stands out too much."

"Oh yeah, is that natural? At first I thought you dyed it."

"No freaking way would I dye my hair pink! I'd rather dye it _white_. But your hair is definitely not natural. I mean, blue?"

"Trust me, it is natural. You're the first to act that way around me, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. Anyway, if you pass the auditions which will really surprise me if you do, we'll be seeing each other… A lot... _Lot _more." The guy winked and took a lick of my chocolate ice cream before vanishing in to thin air. Maybe he was a magician? Anything was possible. But what did he mean by we'll be seeing each other a lot more? All of a sudden I felt different questions clogging up my mind until I realized Yaya was running up to me and panting.

"I've been looking for you! Why are you here? I heard you bumped in to that guy but I blinked and then you disappeared!" she questioned me.

"Oh… Don't worry. Now let's go shopping. It was absolutely nothing, so don't worry a thing," I reassured her, walking back to the park. She might never actually know about what just happened to me.

After our shopping was done, I told my mom about the audition and she encouraged me to do it. It was just my father that I was worried about, but he'd have to agree once I'd got the part. That's if, I_ got _the part. I wasn't planning on telling Ami about it since she'd just get really excited and start bugging me for the next two weeks.

The first thing I did was print off the script. It was quite a few pages long but I picked the hardest scenes in there to impress the judges. After that, I started to practise in front of my mom (she use to be an actress but then became a magazine editor) as she started to give me some feedback. I took a few takes and on take twenty-five, I had it perfect. Even though there was going to be over a thousand contestants, I was confident in myself for trying, so even if I lost, it would be okay.

"You should upload it on Youtube now," my mom suggested with a nod.

"You're right."

50% complete.

55% complete.

70% complete.

77% complete.

89% complete.

95% complete.

96% complete.

97% complete.

98% complete.

"Mom! It's nearly done!" I squealed with happiness.

99% complete.

100% complete.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you pass the auditions which will really surprise me if you do, we'll be seeing each other… A lot... Lot more."<em>

* * *

><p>So the first chapter for this fanfic finally out! :D<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, all reviews appreciated! :3


	2. Love Through Tokyo

**Love Through Acting**

Thanks for the reviews! They all made me very happy! :3

On with the story~!

* * *

><p><strong>( Ikuto's POV )<strong>

"Lights! Camera! Action!" my director, Sanjou Yukari, yelled, using hand gestures.

"Take six!" her assistant shouted. We were filming the first scene of The Guardians, a scene without Utau's replacement (we haven't heard who've won the competition yet.) We were planning to do the scenes she wasn't in first and then do the rest with her because some time today, the director was going to send all the contestants emails to say whether they got through or not. Unfortunately for me, I was the only one who hasn't seen the contestant's entries yet. I had to see what Amu was capable of and what level her acting was on.

"Tsukasa! I haven't seen you for so long! How have you been, old mate?" Nagihiko asked as he came over to me and patted my shoulder. Tsukasa was the name of my character in the series.

"Hiro… What are you doing here? I thought you were dead? Aoi killed you and even killed herself! She… Hiro… She was my first love," I acted out, calmly. Hiro was the name of Nagihiko's character and Aoi was Utau's. It was a bit disgusting though, how Utau and I had to play love scenes together and yet we were siblings. Her stage name is Utau Hoshina since that's our mother's last name but she's actually Utau Tsukiyomi, although not many people know that.

"I made it but… Aoi didn't. I'm sorry Tsukasa, I tried to save her like she saved me but she… Perished away from this world. I truly am sorry," he responded with a look of disappointment. Nagihiko was good at acting, just not the best but he was good enough to get the role of Hiro.

"Please… Just leave me alone for a minute. Aoi was everything to me, and I'll never get her back. She was a hero, and I'm scared everyone's going to soon forget about her. Forget about the things she done to our world. She made everything better but now that's she gone, I-I don't know what to do…" I mumbled, getting teary-eyed. I wasn't really, it was just an act.

"Tsukasa, we're all here for you. You have to move on because she's not coming back. You've got friends haven't you? They're all supporting you. We're not going to let you fall, no matter how hard it is, we'll always be on your back. Don't worry."

"Shut the hell up, Hiro. You've got nothing to do with my life and you never will because you don't understand what I'm going through. You think it's all easy, just a click of a hand and there, I'll be over her."

"Just because you're different doesn't mean you can talk to people like you're the boss of everything. Get your act together Tsukasa, you can't act this way for the rest of your damn life!" With that said, Nagihiko left the room and the director grinned while hitching her glasses up higher than they originally were.

"Cut! Take five; we're going to send the emails in this break and we'll call you all out to tell you who it is," Yukari ordered, getting out from her seat and gulping some water.

"Good work, Ikuto. You played well today," Nagihiko complimented while I gave him a thumbs up and went to my dressing room. It was large and had navy blue wallpaper that covered the entire room. Sitting down on a chair to go on my laptop, I opened my bookmarks from the browser and clicked on Youtube. After logging in, I scrolled through all the video responses and then finally noticed a girl with carnation pink locks that looked a bit familiar.

After I watched it, I left a comment and went back to the stage where all the cast were talking together and having some snacks.

"Tsukiyomi, hey!" Kukai shouted as he pat my back and gave me his usual smile.

"Yo," I greeted, fist bumping him.

"Looks like the new girl is arriving tomorrow. Let's just hope she's not a stuck-up bitch like Utau was," Rima complained.

"Sure, Utau may have been a bitch but she's was an amazing actress," Kukai disagreed.

"But the question is, will the new girl be a match for her?" Nagihiko asked.

"That's impossible; I bet you Utau is the best actress alive. Maybe I'm exaggerating but whatever," Kukai complimented.

"Stop complimenting Utau, Kukai!" Rima shouted as she got ready to throw a water bottle at his head. "No actually, I'm tired. Nagihiko, you throw that thing at Kukai. I'm not really bothered to be in a mood today," Nagihiko was pretty much her man slave. "But seriously guys, what if she's all stuck up and wants to get her own way? I'm worried because so far, we've been lucky. If she comes along and ruins everything, well… This might be the end of The Guardians…" Rima faltered with a worried expression.

"I totally agree with Rima. If she does anything, we have to tell the director. Plus, she can't just do what she likes around here, she has to be taught the rules right?" Nagihiko agreed while everyone nodded.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling about her," I piped up with a smirk. All my friends looked at me like I was insane and just shrugged it off. They all knew there would be no point in asking what I meant since I wouldn't tell them.

"Bad news bad news, guys! Sanjou-san sent the congratulations email to the wrong person and we've had over two thousand contestants, but the trouble is that we don't know who we sent the wrong letter to!" the director's assistant bellowed, panicking out of his mind.

"Then who was the real winner?" I asked him.

"Amu! Amu Hinamori, the pink-headed girl!" he squealed, almost out of breath.

**( Amu's POV )**

As I suddenly heard a loud noise coming from my computer, I ran to my room and looked at all the windows (laptop windows, not real windows) I had opened to see where the noise was coming from. Actually, I forgot that whenever I got an email, it automatically made this noise to notify me.

"Mom! Mom! They sent me the email to whether I'm through or not! Come check it with me, please!" I begged while she replied with a yes and came up the stairs and in to my room for me. "I'm so scared, can you check?"

"Amu-chan, you have to check yourself. If you can't build up the courage to open the email, how are you going to perform in front of people? And even if you don't win, it's alright because you tried. Give it a shot, come on. I know you can do it!" she encouraged with a gentle smile. Positively, I nodded and moved my mouse to the emails icon and clicked it. After a few seconds of reading, I bit my lip so hard it went bright red as I pushed myself away from my desk, sighing deeply. "So? How was it?"

"Nope, I didn't get through. Sorry I let you down mom…" I apologized with disappointment.

"Come on, I'll make you your favourite dinner tonight and you can help me. Only for today though!" my mom responded as she took my hand and lead me downstairs to the kitchen where Ami was.

"Why are we all so upset? Did someone die?" she asked while eating fries with ketchup smothered around her face. Ami wasn't the neatest eater in the house.

"No dear, something just came up. We're having Amu's favourite tonight though!"

"What's going on, nee-chan? Mama only makes your favourite on special occasions!" Ami suspected as she wiped her mouth in a circular motion.

"Absolutely nothing. Don't worry about it Ami, like I said, it's nothing," I reassured her.

"My liar indicator is alerting me that there's something going on!"

"Ami, that indicator is fake and we bought it for you yesterday…"

"Shhh Amu-chan, don't let her know that or we'll have to buy her something else!"

"Oh sorry. Yes yes, we're lying Ami, believe whatever you want!"

"Come on girls; help me out with the dinner. Papa is going to be so surprised!" my mom giggled, ordering us around.

When dinner was finally ready and we settled down to eat, mom and I decided not to tell the rest of the family about the auditions since there would be no point. "Amu-chan, do you still have the packet of the cookies that you gave Yaya?" mom asked as I put my dishes in to the sink and started cleaning it up.

"Yeah, how come?"

"Do you mind getting it please? We're trying to recycle more. Thank you!" I nodded and went to my room, searching my bag till I found it. Even though it was a bit crumpled, it hardly even mattered since it was going to the recycling bin anyway. Just as I was about to leave the room, I saw something bright popping up on my screen, just like it did before. "Another email…" I mumbled before checking it out.

_To all our wonderful fans of our TV Series, The Guardians, we're thanking you all for participating in our contest, like I said in our other email, we got some amazing entries! Now then, let's get to the point. Today at 3 o'clock, we sent the person who had won the wrong email, and the person who didn't win but was meant to the wrong email as well. I am very sorry to say that Saaya Yamabuki, you are not our final winner! So, you are probably wondering who the real winner is, right? Well we're going to tell you. The real winner is… Amu Hinamori! If Hinamori-san is reading this right now, we'd like you to call us straight away! Our number is on The Guardians official page in the left hand corner, thank you very much! And also a great well done to everyone else who participated, your entries were all spectacular so it was hard to choose but a special round of applause should go for Hinamori-san for such amazing work. _

_~Sanjou Yukari_

_Director of The Guardians_

"Mom! Come upstairs, now!" I shouted loudly. My heart was beating so fast and I felt like the world was crumbling down on me, in a good way (even though I didn't know how that was possible…) and all the work I put in, the practising, the feedback, everything, they were all put to good use! I had finally achieved the dream I had wanted to accomplish in years.

"What is, Amu-chan? Why are you shouting so loudly?" she asked.

"Just come and read the new email I got!" my mom entered the room and scanned the letter before suddenly hugging me, with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Well done, you've finally carried on what our family has been doing for generations. Do us proud, Amu-chan! Now go call them, you don't want to keep them waiting." I nodded and dialled the number in to my cell phone with my hands shaking nervously.

"Sanjou Yukari here, how may I help you?" the other person from the line answered. She sounded quite strict.

"H-Hi, I'm Amu H-Hinamori, the girl who w-won the competition," I explained.

"Ah, I've been waiting for your call! Alright one minute Amu, I'm just going to get a piece of paper and a pen. Now then, where do you live?" she asked, writing down as I responded with my address. "Good good. Now may I speak with your mother?" I gave her a yes and passed the phone down.

"Hello there! Yes… No… Yes yes… Oh no… Oh alright then… Absolutely fine… But yes… Her father… Yes… We will, yes… Her sister as well, no… We will, absolutely… Yes… Alright then… Bye!" My mom returned to me with a big grin and gave me another embrace.

"Amu, we're all moving to Tokyo!" she squealed with delight, clapping her hands.

After one week, mom made all our plans for the flight and where we were going to live. The most amazing thing was that we were going to live here forever, not just temporarily. When we first arrived to our new home, it was packed with cardboard boxes and bubble wrap. There was a balcony in each bedroom with some amazing views of the beach. It was a dream come true!

"Truth is, your dad and I have been planning to move to Tokyo for years now so he doesn't fully know about your new job yet…" my mum whispered to me as she stared to unpack things in the living room. "Go on then."

"Huh?"

"Go to the studio. Meet your new friends!" I nodded and examined the map after each step. I'm not very good with directions and everyone who I was going to ask for directions went straight past me, until one of them with a familiar navy blue hoodie.

"Are you lost?" I nodded. "Where do you need to go?"

"Sanjou Studios. Can you take me there?" the guy nodded and walked with me, hiding a small smirk.

"Are you a pedophile?" I asked him bluntly, watching him chuckle lightly.

"Oh definitely," he lied. "Nah I'm joking, you'll know who I am soon."

"Well alright then, but I'm trusting you!" After a while, we finally came to a place with big, bold writing which said 'Sanjou Studios.' He kept his word after all. "You can go now."

"I'm taking you in, come on." I nodded and gulped at the security in front of the entrance. He walked towards them and slightly lifted his hoodie for an unknown reason, while they opened the doors as the guy indicated me to follow him.

"What just happened?"

"The security here isn't all that bad."

"Whatever, now where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"God, you're so mysterious!"

"I've been told that a lot."

"I can certainly see why…"

"Alright, we're here," he spoke as he took off his hoodie and shook his head, tidying his navy blue hair. Behind him stood a girl and two boys, waving.

"You… You… You… Y-You are… You… You are…" I stuttered at the guy who led me to the studio as I covered my mouth in shok.

"Yes?" he smirked, folding his arms.

"You… Y-You're… You are… You're… Who the hell are you?" I yelled loudly as everyone raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"She's slow," an indigo haired boy whispered to the blue-head.

"I heard that!"

"She's good at hearing as well…"

"I heard that too!"

"I'm surprised you haven't ever seen me before. Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the name, acting here at Sanjou Studios is the game," he introduced, bending down to kiss my hand which caused me to blush.

"L-Let go of my hand! I'm not your princess or something, s-so just back off…" I hesitated to say, letting go of his grip and frowning at his smirk.

"Sure, sure. So anyway, here's the cast. I'm called Tsukasa in the show, Rima here is called Izumi," he pointed to a petite girl with jasmine coloured curls that reached her waist. She waved and gave me a small smile. "Kukai is Ken," he then pointed to a brunette with spiky hair and emerald coloured eyes. "Nagihiko is Hiro," after that he pointed to the same guy who was whispering to me, the guy with indigo-coloured hair that was quite long. "And last but not least, you are going to be called Hoshi. You're going to fill in for Utau in season 3, is everything clear?" I nodded and bowed.

"I'm glad to work with all of you, it's nice making new friends. I hope we all get along well!" I politely greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Yo, Hinamori, you don't need to be so polite now! We're all your friends," Kukai believed, bumping fists with me like mates.

"Kukai's right. Talk the way you would with your best friend," Nagihiko nodded.

"Yeah, thank you guys!" I cheerfully agreed. "Wait Ikuto… So that guy in the park a few weeks ago who I thought was a pedophile was you?"

"Correct."

"But that was all the way in South Japan! Why were you there?"

"A photoshoot with the rest of the cast but I was taking five and accidently bumped in to you."

"Well that makes sense…"

"Alright you two, the rest of us need to go act our scenes because our break is over. Take your time smooching," Nagihiko chuckled, with a wave of a hand to say goodbye.

"W-What are you saying, Nagihiko?" I shout, watching him giggle.

"Yeah you heard them Amu, let's go smooching," Ikuto teased, taking my hand.

"W-What the hell, I've only met you…"

"Three weeks ago. That's a pretty long time if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you so you can shut your trap. And plus, I thought you were going to kidnap me. Twice!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I need to have a word with you."

"We're alone aren't we?"

"Just listen, Amu. I've done a thousand shows. None of them showed what my true strength at acting was, except this one. That's why I'm determined to keep it perfect, even if I have to use other actors or actresses as stepping stone. So, I've got a few pieces of feedback for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever fallen in love, Amu?"

"Why this question all of a sudden?"

"Tell me, have you?"

"No. I haven't. So what? It's not like it necessarily matters."

"Oh trust me, it does. Here's your first feedback, fix your suck-ass acting. You may have fooled the directors, but you're not fooling me. Here's feedback number two, fall in love before you ever come back to Sanjou Studios again. The Guardians is a series of only romance, and so is mostly every movie out there. I'm sorry to say this but you don't belong here, Amu. And that's all for today, sweet cheeks." With that said, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

Competition Entry, Utau's scenes acted out by me, Amu Hinamori.

[Video]

Comments:

**BlackCat1:** Sexy. And I'm talking about you, not the acting.

* * *

><p>Whooaaa, I wrote loads more than I expected!<p>

So anyway, thanks for reading and all reviews appreciated! *u*


	3. Love Through Parties

**Love Through Acting**

Hey guys! School is nearly here, boohoo. :( So anyway, I'm glad to see all of you are enjoying this story so far, all your reviews mean so much! Sosososo, I will do whatever it takes to make sure I don't abandon this story. :3

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

"…And then this is your dressing room, you are allowed to customize it however you wish to but just don't do anything too major. If you like, you don't have to be alone, you can share with one of the others but seeing as you're still new to Sanjou Studios we're offering you a brand new one. If you have any questions about here, please don't hesitate to ask, Amu!" Sanjou-san explained as we both walked in to my dressing room. She started to point to some objects or just strolled around the room.

"Thank you, but I have a quick question," I told her as she froze completely and turned to face me.

"What is it?" she asked, hands in her pockets.

"Can you tell me a bit about Ikuto?" I politely requested with fingers crossed.

"Sure. He joined Sanjou Studios five years ago and did many different shows here but he didn't like any of them. Sometimes, he even used his co-workers to get to the top of the fame business, but that's not unordinary. It happens every day in the world of fame, but then he started to become like his step-father, using everyone and not caring about other people's feelings… Until we created The Guardians. He still sometimes acts that way depending on his mood but I'd advice you not to get too close to him, if you're afraid of suffering or being hurt. Besides acting, that's one of Ikuto's talents. Do you understand why I'm saying this?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now I'll leave you some time to explore your dressing room by yourself, I'll get the others to come by and then you can have a mini party in here if you like but don't mess it up too much. Kukai blew his up after his party when he joined the show, but I don't think it can get any worse than that. Plus, I trust you!" she giggled and left peacefully, leaving the room surrounded with complete silence. Just like how it was when Ikuto and I had our 'talk.'

He said I had to fall in love but that's absolute crap. How did falling in love help with anything?

"Oh and by the way Amu, since this show is based on romance, here's a tip. Use how you've felt when you've been in love to act, it's a super boost and gives your acting a special touch to it. Just saying!" Well that definitely answers my question, now doesn't it? When Sanjou-san left, I hopped on the brightly coloured leather couch and looked around.

The room was salmon pink and everything else was different shades of that colour. In the corner of the room was a desk with a few pens and a light pink Toshiba laptop, neatly sitting there. I decided to check out my Youtube account and to see if there was any new comments or if I had some new subscriptions. When I logged on, I found out that I had five hundred and fifty eight messages in my inbox, a hundred new comments on my audition video, and some people who subscribed to me. It must have been because I won the competition.

"Wow, she's amazing! Totally deserved the spot!" someone commented.

"I think she's alright but could do with some work. I deserved to be the new character way more."

"OMG SHE'S SOSOSO GOOD!"

"She's crap! This isn't acting; it's being a retarded gorilla that just got stuck on the moon!"

"She's so pretty, I love her hair."

Some of the comments made me smile, and some of the others just made me punch the laptop screen. I wouldn't do that though, things around here weren't free and this laptop definitely wasn't. I clicked 'marked read' to all of my messages left in my inbox and heard the door creak open while doing so. It was the rest of the cast, bringing flowers and chocolate.

"Oh my god guys! You really didn't have to, seriously!" I reassured them, closing my laptop screen and tackling them all with a hug.

"Yes we did, it's a Guardian tradition. Our other tradition is to hold a party, but don't blow anything up or Sanjou-san will get really mad!" Nagihiko advised as he put his chocolates on my table. Everyone did the same, placing their chocolate next to another. There was so many in each box, there was no way I was going to finish it all.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked them. Kukai shrugged.

"Don't know, he said he wasn't fond of parties," he explained, plonking on the couch and flicking through the channels on the television.

"While we prepare for the party, you can go find him and persuade him to come. I think he's interested in you Amu," Rima chuckled, coming up to me.

"N-No way!" I shouted, slamming the door and searching for him. I searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. I had to think, if I was him, where would I be? It was a Saturday and we had no work today so where would he be…? That's when it hit me.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, coming at a corner round my house. That was when we first met in Tokyo.

"Amu…" I heard a voice behind me with his chin on my head.

"H-Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you…"

"Don't try and make me come to that party of yours, I hate parties."

"You have to liven up; seriously, you're living such a boring life."

"That's exactly what Utau and my mother said."

"O-Oh… Well I'm not one for speeches and shit so I'm just going to shut up now. Forget everything I said."

"No, you wouldn't come somewhere like this just for me. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something… I have a small request, but you have to say yes."

"It depends on what it is but I'll do my best."

"Alright well… You're a guy and all and you told me to fall in love… I want you to help me. Help me find a boyfriend."

"Help you? It's not that simple, Amu. You can't just-"

"Please Ikuto; I'll do whatever it takes to stay in Sanjou Studios and to get your approval! I love it here and I want to be your friend!"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes! So… So please, just help me…"

"Alright. But under one condition."

"W-What's the condition?"

"You have one month to start liking someone. Not love, since that impossible in less than one month but liking. If you do that, you'll get my approval. If you don't... You have to be my girlfriend for one month."

"W-What's up with that? That's not a condition at all, that's just using me for your own advantage, pervert!"

"Trust me, I've got my reasons. And you're the real pervert."

"E-Excuse me?"

"This is your prize for trying so hard though." Ikuto smirked and kissed me lightly on the nose before suddenly vanishing like he always did.

"W-What just happened…?" I asked myself, turning my head around every direction. He had just left without a trace, like a sly cat. He always reminded me of one of those.

"Nya…" purred a soft voice below me, nuzzling up to my leg and licking my hand as I kneeled down.

"You're so cute. Do you have an owner?" I asked the cat, looking to see if it had a tag or something. There was nothing. I stroked its soft black fur and cuddled it up against me.

"Nya!"

"I'll keep you for the time being, but first you need a name. Hmmm, what I shall I call you?" I asked, walking to my house.

"Nya…"

"I know. I'll call you Ikuto number two because you remind me of him. Ikuto number two, Ami is going to stay with you because she's lonely without me. Is that alright?"

"Nya!"

"That's good." When I explained to my parents where I found him, they both nodded and decided to give it a quick wash to get rid of any fleas before keeping it. Ami was also more than happy about keeping it, she wanted another friend (besides me) to keep her company.

"Amu-chan, your friends called me to tell you they're ready finishing up the party, you should go by now," my mom told me, putting the phone down and nodding as I left the house in a rush. When I got to my dressing room, I was greeted with confetti and hugs.

"G-Guys!" I shouted, incredibly happy. It was the first time anyone did anything as sweet as this, so I was going to make sure I had the best time ever.

"Amu, look over there," Rima hissed, pointing to a corner with Ikuto standing. "He said you didn't come for him but he was bored and had nothing else to do. You went for him, didn't you?" I slightly blushed and fiddled with my fingers anxiously, watching as the others laughed hysterically.

"W-What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You! You're so funny Amu!" Nagihiko chuckled.

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! Seriously though, we need some music. Nagihiko, turn the music on and make it loud! We're going to have a movie later on, at nine with popcorn. It's your night, you can pick anything you like," Kukai explained.

"Then I pick Mean Girls two."

"_**Noooooooooo!**_ Not a chick flick!" Nagihiko and Kukai both yelled together while I nudged Rima and giggled.

"I like your taste in movies," she complimented, getting the DVD out of her bag. "I knew you were going to pick it so I brought it anyway!" We both laughed hysterically and placed it on top of the table. I munched on some crisps and gave Ikuto – who was leaned against the wall, minding his own business – a glance. He noticed it of course and sent me a smirk, which made me blush and look away as quickly as possible. "Amu, you're turning red. Are you sick or ill?" Rima reminded with, touching my forehead as I backed away quickly and shook my head.

"I've got an idea! Nagihiko, put some slow dance music on," Rima ordered.

"That's not like you Rima, but okay…" Nagihiko obediently did so.

"Now then, for the prince and princess to dance…" she giggled, bringing Ikuto and I together. "There we go! Now dance." Rima ran back to Nagihiko's side as he hugged her and chuckled. "Get off me if you don't want me to axe your head off, turn it in to cookies in a cookie factory and sell it to the cookie monster," she demanded with a little bit of a blush.

"No," Nagihiko chuckled.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah!"

"Dude. Get a room!" Kukai rolled his eyes, breaking them apart.

"Dude, don't dude me!" Nagihiko shrugged.

"Dude, I will dude you!"

"Dude, dude is so old fashioned!"

"Dude, do I give a crap?"

"Dude, I think you do!"

"Dudes! Just shut up!" Rima yelled.

"Dudette, don't get involved!" Kukai responded.

"Just let Ikuto and Amu dance!" Nagihiko sighed deeply, putting the palm of his hand to his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry Amu," they all apologized.

"We're not going to dance!" I refused, with a small tint of pink at my cheeks.

"Yes you are, because I'm going to make you. Just hold hands like this…" Rima ordered, grabbing both of our hands together and joining them while grinning. "There we go!"

"I don't know how to dance, Rima!"

"I know how to, just follow my lead," Ikuto smirked, gracefully pulling me towards himself.

"B-But… Ugh!" I gave in and started to do what he said. He was a great dancer, whether it was from backstreet to slow dance.

"So? Are you enjoying this?" Ikuto asked curiously as I twirled elegantly.

"O-Of course not!" I lied. I actually really was, for my first time slow dancing; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only problem I had was my dancing partner who kept teasing me about the same thing and it pissed me off quite badly, when I was meant to be enjoying myself.

"But it's not that bad right?"

"Well… Yeah. I guess it's fun, I like it…" I confessed, trying to avoid lying. Everyone has always told me in my life to be honest with my feelings because that's something I often don't do, especially around those who make me feel uncomfortable. When we finished dancing, Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai all gave us a huge round of applause (they were only three people but it still made a really loud noise.) After a long night of chatting and eating, we finally all hopped to the couch and put the DVD in to the player. After we set it up, it started to play.

"This is the most boring film ever, Amu. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd pick a horror just so it gives you an excuse to cuddle up against me!" Ikuto teased, next to me (Kukai made him sit next to me…)

"W-Well that's just another reason why I chose a chick flick. It's really good as well!"

"Amu, you simply rock. Mean Girls two is the best movie ever. I love you as friends. Not in that way. Ew," Rima paused, grossed out while I just giggled lightly, patting her small head.

"Ruffle her hair Amu, and she'll turn in to a hungry hyena. Just warning you," Nagihiko spoke, nudging me while the movie was going on.

"Thanks Nagihiko, I think I'll avoid doing that then." The movie went on for ages, more than an hour. Unfortunately, the last thing I remember was stuffing some popcorn in my mouth, so I probably just dozed off without even noticing it.

The next morning, I woke up with a bad headache. Touching my forehead, I lifted my head up and peered around my surroundings. It was a dark navy room with lots of white objects piled around. Clothes, jeans, hats, whatever you name, it was there. "Maybe I was kidnapped last night? It's always possible," I spoke to myself stupidly, rubbing my head and walking to the bathroom as slowly as possible because of my leg which was aching horribly. When I got there, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed deeply. It was strange why I wasn't freaking out or anything like that when it was possible that I could have kidnapped. Still, in times like these, it's always best to say calm and hope for the best. As soon as I was about to come out, I noticed a guy coming out of the shower.

"I'm going to be raped!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my body.

"What the hell? It's me, you idiot!" Ikuto spoke with a raise of an eyebrow, going out of the room and in to another one. After he came back, he was dress with Levi jeans, a simple blue top and Nike high tops (they're shoes, for those who haven't heard of them.)

"W-What am I doing here? Why am I here?" I questioned him.

"You fell asleep yesterday and you looked really uncomfortable so I took you to my dressing room. I texted your parents saying I'm Amu's friend and she's going to be sleeping in her dressing room so you don't need to worry about her."

"Oh… Thanks. Now can I go home?"

"No, we're going somewhere together."

"Where?"

"We're going shopping for you. You said you needed help finding a boyfriend, right?"


	4. Love Through Shopping

**Love Through Acting**

I really don't know why I put Tadase in this chapter, he's always mean or evil. ;u;

Sorry about that Tadase fans but if you like reading my fanfics, you're going to have to put up with that a lot!

So anyway, thanks for the reviews :D (I'm going to say that in every chapter because they all actually make me really happy XD)

* * *

><p><strong>( Ikuto's POV )<strong>

As she stared at me for a while, I broke the silence by flicking her on the forehead. Amu covered her forehead with her hands and puffed her cheeks, slightly annoyed at me. "Idiot…" I smirked, walking out of my dressing room (making her follow me.) I heard her mumble some stuff behind me but I didn't answer, just left her in complete mystery. I was quite good at doing that after all. When we were finally out of the studio, Amu started to punch my arm lightly, badly trying to get my attention. I stopped walking at a small shop which was painted white with royal blue and dark pink music notes on it. Since it was a Sunday, the shop was quite busy and they were having a clear out sale which was perfect for Amu, who didn't have much money on her.

"Why are we here?" she asked me cluelessly, walking inside the store and examining the clothes. "They're so cute! And it's fifty percent off! This is awesome," she giggled with a cute smile. Amu picked a neon yellow t-shirt with the words 'Music Chick' written on them. It looked as if it would fit her, but anything in a store like this would fit her since they were all cute and so was she.

"Yellow isn't your colour. Try the purple version, it looks better," I thought out loud. She raised an eyebrow as she put the t-shirt down and put one arm to her hips.

"So you start speaking now? And since when were you a fashion expert?" Amu asked bluntly, watching me smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face, seriously. It's really annoying." Amu rolled her eyes and picked a pair of light pink denim shorts that were ripped on one side, perfectly fine on the other. She browsed for a while until I realized she was in the changing rooms, humming her favourite song. When she came back, Amu had on the same shorts, a violet coloured halter top, the same colour bow on her head and light pink ballet flats that matched her jeans. Everything went perfectly (help from me, of course) and looked good but it felt like something was missing. She twirled around and bumped in to me, looking a bit dizzy. I put my hands on her shoulder and chuckled.

"There there, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think… So how do I look?" she responded, taking my hands off of her and walking further back to the mirror. "I think it's really pretty, especially since a guy chose it for me. It gives me a confidence boost as well!"

"It looks really good, especially with the purple and pink because it matches your hair. Now the accessories store," I told her as she paid for the clothes and we both headed out of the store together. Amu nodded in agreement and counted the amount of money she had left in her pocket. She had a cash card but she was only allowed to use it in emergencies since apparently, she was a really bad spender when it came to shopping and money. I showed her the next shop and we both went in.

"This place is pretty!" Amu exclaimed with a grin, admiring the round shaped counters and seats. It really was glamorous and girly, not a place for guys like me but it couldn't be helped if it was for Amu. I sat in one of the round chairs (they were shaped like a teacup.)

"Show me what you like and I'll think of what might look good with your outfit," I explained.

"I hate to admit it but you're quite good when it comes to fashion, why is that?" she asked me, looking over at some navy coloured earrings.

"I'm just telling you what I would like a girl wearing. If the colours don't all match, it looks messy and completely distracts you from the clothing, even if it is really pretty. Colours are more important than you think," I told Amu briefly, walking behind her and taking the earrings out of her hand. "Cats?" I looked carefully at the earrings. On one pair was a navy blue cat and on the other was a black.

"Y-Yeah. I found a cat the other day and I brought it home. It reminded me of the cat…" she mumbled as she blushed a bit even though it wasn't completely visible.

"Come on, no slacking off. How about these?" I asked her as I held up a pair of earrings with light blue 3D hearts on it.

"They look cute! I'll take them. I need some ray bans. What colour would match my face?" Amu walked to the sunglasses section and put some on, admiring herself in the mirror vainly. I put my hand to my chin as if I was thinking and imagined some ray bans on her. Pink would have probably looked the best, so I took the ray bans she was wearing at that moment and switched it with the cherry blossom pink coloured ray bans. It was perfect and suited her face perfectly. She giggled while looking in the mirror and posed like a model, pretending she was one.

"Do they have changing rooms in here to change in to my new outfit? I don't think they would since it's an accessory shop but it's worth a try asking," Amu asked cluelessly, wondering whether to ask a staff or not. If she did, she'd probably sound a bit stupid but that wouldn't stop her from doing something.

"Nah, if you want to change in to your clothes, I'll take you to another clothes store." She nodded.

I picked a store (after she paid for the earrings, ray bans, a plaid scarf and a bracelet that I chose) and when she got changed, Amu looked fabulous. Everything was wonderfully chosen and most of it was her picking.

"Where are we going next?" she asked me, hanging by my arm for the first time. "Oh… sorry," Amu faltered, letting go of my arm once she realized what she had done.

"No, it's alright. You're more than welcome to hang on to my arm. Hey, it's even asking for you," I teased her while she chuckled without blushing. That was a first.

"Nice to know, pedobear," she responded, watching as I held her hand. "Only for a few minutes, and then I'm letting go. Alright?"

"Sure sure, whatever you say."

"Alright so, answer my question. Where are we going to go now?"

"Well, we're finished actually. Now we're going to the main street, guys often come there. I'll stand close to you but not too close to make them think we're together, is that okay?" Amu nodded and we both walked to the main street, still hand in hand. When I let go, she looked at me in a way I couldn't understand and turned around, sitting down on a bench with her cell phone in a hand. For a few minutes, no one came by her side to greet her. Everyone walked past like she wasn't there and I could see the upset look in her face. Amu got up and as she was about to walk back to me, she bumped in to a blonde guy who was on the phone. He dropped his phone and just as she was about to pick it up for him to say sorry, the blonde touched her hand but it looked like he had done it on purpose.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to break your phone! I'll pay for it, I swear!" Amu apologized as she held his phone out politely.

"No need, I'm not poor but thanks, you're kind of cute. Want to hang out with me?" the blonde asked, with a smile visible on his face. He was the type of guy Amu would fall for, the prince, the cute one. It was good that she finally found someone, but this might have caused my plan to not work, it didn't matter though.

"S-Sure, if you really want to though," Amu responded, blushing a lot. The blonde just simply smiled and took her hand to the nearest café but just as I was about to follow them, my phone started to vibrate from my pocket quite loudly. I growled and answered it.

"Hello? Tsukiyomi?" Kukai shouted from the other line.

"What is it Kukai? I'm in the middle of something important!" I roared at him.

"Why the hell did you ask Hinamori to be your _girlfriend_? That's just absurd, seriously! Mashiro was joking around when she told you guys to dance!" he shouted at me violently.

"Listen Kukai, I need you not to tell anyone this, alright?"

"I promise, so what's the deal? What's going on?"

"Well…"

**( Amu's POV ) **

"What drink do you want? It's on me," he asked me politely. He smiled sweetly; it made me feel like there were a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It made me anxious and my palms got sweaty, but I hid my hands when I folded my arms. "Are you there? You look like you're in a bit of a daydream."

"O-Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just… Thinking about something. I'll have a chocolate milkshake but are you sure about paying? It's not like I haven't got any money, I do-"

"Cute girls like you shouldn't be paying about small things like these. Plus, it's hardly anything. Don't even mention it." I blushed nervously and fiddled with the fork in front of me. "I haven't got your name yet."

"S-Sorry, it's Amu Hinamori. W-What's yours?"

"I'm Tadase Hotori, the son of Tsukasa Hotori, a CEO. He's quite famous, have you heard of him?"

"Y-Yeah, I think."

"That's good. You're the new character of The Guardians, am I right? I think I saw you through the entries. You were great," he guessed after ordering a chocolate milkshake for me and a vanilla milkshake for himself. I gave him a nod which meant yes as he watched the waiter closely bring the drinks and go back. "Wow…" he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him (I was a bit surprised I didn't stutter at that point) as I started to sip through the straw of my milkshake. He opened his mouth to talk but then shut it again, smiling respectfully. It looked like he was hiding something from me. "Tadase-kun? Is something up because you're acting strange."

"Nothing at all. Should we get out of here? It's getting kind of stuffy and I'm not good with crowded places. Let's go to… Let's go over there!" Tadase-kun exclaimed, taking me away from the store and out to the open. I looked back to the waitress who was trying to constantly catch his attention, meeting his glance every few minutes as he talked. I wondered who she was but it was probably someone who she just had a crush on I shouldn't have been worried, so why was I?

"Where are we going, Tadase-kun? We're where we started," I hesitated to say, watching his anxious face.

"Oh, I never realized. Let's… Let's go… Let's go to the pet store, I heard they've brought some new kittens…" he faltered, wiping his forehead.

"Kittens… I see…" I mumbled quietly while smiling to myself, not knowing that he heard what I just said.

"Do you take a liking for cats and kittens? I don't, I'm allergic but most girls do so," Tadase-kun replied when we both walked in to the store and gladly looked around.

"Cats are my favourite animal!" I giggled, wanting to stroke one of the kittens really badly. "They're all so cute and cuddly."

"I'm more of a dog person, cats are too… Evil for me." I looked at Tadase-kun with a look of puzzlement and shrugged it off.

"Oh okay."

"Do you have a cat?"

"Yeah… I have two!" I giggled as I spoke and pictures something in my head. I'll leave it up to you to think of who the second one was.

"That's cool."

"Yeah..."

When the day was over, Tadase-kun invited me to a date tomorrow at my break (since I was working at that day and we couldn't do the morning because I was starting my new day at school) which was at around five o'clock. It lasted for an hour (it was the only hour break of the day) so it was long enough to fit something in. We hadn't decided where to go but we were meeting in the same spot we met up today and as soon as we split ways, I checked my cell phone and saw that I had four new text messages. One from Ikuto, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko.

**Ikuto: ****15:25:** _I have to tell you something, come to your dressing room ASAP!_

**Kukai: ****16:34:** _Come to the studio, now, seriously._

**Rima: ****17:02:** _Come on Amu, why aren't you replying?_

**Nagihiko: ****17: 46:** _Amu-chan, are you alright?_

Everyone was so worried about me, but why? It wasn't like anything had just happened to me or I just got kidnapped, so it left me wondering things for a while. I went straight home and messaged them all. _"Don't worry about me; I'm absolutely fine so you shouldn't worry!" _I messaged back cheerfully.

"That's not the point! We have to talk to you urgently tomorrow, alright? We need to talk to you about two things, school and something else. It's not important as in the world is crashing down on you but important as in you may get slightly hurt so don't tell us you have something else to do!" Rima shouted at me after she called and I answered.

"Okay okay but why is it so important? It's not like it's going to be actually really important that my life depends on it…"

"Amu, your life might not depend on it, but it definitely is important and we think you should know. Since we've all got work, we'll talk at our hour break. Is that a deal?"

"But… But Rima…"

"There are no buts Amu! Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko and I are all doing it for your sake."

"I've got plans at our hour break!"

"Fine, then I'll tell you after that, before rehearsals."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know, I made this story to remind my readers that people aren't always what they look like and that being in love isn't as easy as it seems, even if it's described so perfectly, sometimes it feels like there are daggers in your heart. It's a warning, but if you like looking at the positive side of life, things might be alright. Never be negative, or you will really be put down.<p> 


	5. Love Through School

**Love Through Acting**

S.C.H.O.O.L T.O.M.O.R.R.O.W D:

I am the saddest/most upset person in this world right now. With a hint of angriness. Also, because of studying and such, I am only going to be updating if I get four/five+ reviews because then I know you WANT me to update. Thank you all to those who update each chapter regularly though :3

By the way, if there are any photographers reading my fanfic, can you please message me? I need some seeerious help. XD

* * *

><p><strong>( Amu's POV )<strong>

"Okay so, are we being homeschooled or what? I'm confused here!" I exclaimed as my mind clogged up with misunderstandings. The rest of my friends all growled at me furiously since I was asking the same question for the fifth time, yet I couldn't understand their answer at all, which made them call me dense. All I can picture by that word is me in a pool, riding with dolphins that I think are nice but actually are just using me to dominate the world. Does anyone else see the same thing? It's probably just me though. Ikuto put his two hands on each of my shoulders and breathed in heavily, looking at me straight in the eye.

"What part of this don't you get? You. Are. Going. To. A. School. With. Other. People. And. Some. Are. Celebrities. Like. Us. Because. It. Is. A. Private. School," he explained while pausing other ever word. (That made me a bit irritated because he was acting like I was five and couldn't understand the Japanese language. I clearly do, just not very well!) I shook Ikuto off and gave him a death glare that sent him laughing and me roaring. "You're so funny when you're trying to be angry at me. Heck, you're even cute!" I couldn't tell whether Ikuto was insulting or complimenting me, because there was a bad and good side to both.

"People people, we're getting side tracked here! The point is Hinamori that school starts in twenty minutes and five of them are used for getting there. So correction, fifteen minutes. We need to spend that time wisely. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? Let's be late!" Kukai chortled as he threw his hands in the hands in the air and jumped around like a hyperactive toddler. "But anyway Hinamori, since you joined late, you've only got a few more weeks left before the summer break so you're kind of lucky. Also, since we spend a lot of time on the set, all of us spend our lunch break studying, even me so you can't make up any excuses. Trust me, I did try loads of excuses but all of them failed. Anyway, I heard you're going out today with a friend from Mashiro and since it's your first day, studying doesn't really matter, but it's just for today."

"Wow, besides for when he's complimenting Utau, this is the first time Kukai has been actually serious! Go dude!" Nagihiko chuckled lightly, patting him on the back. Kukai blushed at Utau's name and went red with either fury or embarrassment, but it was most likely to be both. We all laughed together before getting ready for my first day of school in Tokyo. I had to make sure that few weeks were spent with joy, not fights and arguments. That was meant for _after_ summer break.

We were all finally fished after about ten minutes (although Rima took the longest because her hair was apparently in a mess) so we had five minutes left, which we left for looking at each of our books. Everyone's had scribbles, doodles and messy writing in it, it was as if they were being taught by a gorilla, but I've heard that gorillas are quite smart… So… Actually, never mind.

"Oh my god, look at these drawings Utau drew in Ikuto's book!" Rima cracked up; passing round the book and watching Ikuto shoot her a scowl. When the book was passed down to me, I read all the notes. They were talking to each while the lessons were going on, so Ikuto didn't look like the biggest fan of school at that time.

"A chimpanzee plus a banana equals a hungry animal? What the hell?" I shouted as I threw the book in his face violently. "Utau must have been some crazy person! She doesn't seem like the nicest either, judging by the way Rima talks about her." I rolled my eyes as I put all the books away, getting ready to lock the dressing room we were in and watched as the others slowly followed behind me. I had no idea where I was going so if they got lost, it wouldn't be my problem.

"This way Amu-chan," Nagihiko directed me, pointing to an unknown direction that I wasn't familiar with. I nodded with a sweat drop and looked around me. There was more to Tokyo than I thought there would be. When we arrived, my friends were all greeted my some students, but then locked their glances to me. When they all crowded round and started to greet me, my first impression of this school was quite good, though they could try and give people a bit more privacy and some space to breath.

"Come on Amu, don't get carried away!" Rima shouted as she hauled me out of the crowd and to a large office. I gave out a 'phew' out of relief and looked around. It was a large crimson room with a wooden desk in the middle which had photo frames, pens, mugs with pens, and coffee on it. There was a strict looking man sitting on the chair of the desk without a smile or frown but just neutral.

"Principle Hoshina, we've brought the new student, Amu Hinamori," Ikuto explained as the principle nodded. When Ikuto said the name 'Hoshina,' that got me a bit surprised since Utau's last name is Hoshina, although she is actually Utau Tsukiyomi. Sanjou-san did talk about Ikuto having a stepfather as well so could he be…? "She's our new actress in the show. Amu here is capable of a lot of things and should be able to participate in quite a lot of communities and clubs we have here."

"That sounds good, thank you Tsukiyomi-san."

"No problem at all. Amu, introduce yourself," Ikuto reminded me with a nudge as I nodded obediently and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amu Hinamori. I was born in south Japan but I came to Tokyo just a week or two ago and I like it so far. We're going to live here permanently and I work for Sanjou Studios. May I ask you a simple question?" I told him politely as the principle looked at me, thinking hard.

"Alright."

"Are you… Related to Utau Hoshina or Ikuto in anyway?"

"Yes actually, I am. I get that question a lot because they are both quite famous but during work, I prefer them to call me by my last name and I shall do the same to them as well. Utau is a member of this school if you are not aware but she's out on a trip to Hawaii for a photo shoot and in a few days she's going to come back so it's not long till you meet her," he explained clearly. I completely forgot that Utau went to a school since most celebrities like her are homeschooled, but it looks like she's not as glamorous as everyone thinks she is.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me," I thanked.

"It's alright. You schedule is over there, you may go straight away once you've got it, directed by your friends of course. Have a nice time at this school; I'm sure you'll like it a lot." As I grabbed my schedule, I waved goodbye and looked around at the halls. The ground didn't have a speck of dust left on it and the ground was perfectly polished so that you could _see _yourself in it. Well, sort of, but not like a mirror. Rima looked at me giggled.

"It looks nice from far away but actually, it's hell sometimes!" she exclaimed while Nagihiko chuckled as Rima spoke.

"How come?" I asked her curiously.

"So much studying, homework, lots of friendship problems, dating or relationship problems, trust me, it's not what you think it is. Never judge a book by its cover."

"I guess that's true but I'll just have to get use to it! Plus, don't we get an excuse to not bring our homework in or if we fail our exams since we work loads of hours at the studio?"

"No, just because we work doesn't me it's impossible for us to not do our homework. It's excusable if we don't do it once or twice but not doing it for example, ten times a week is just unacceptable by the teachers," Ikuto replied for her.

"Really? That was fine in my old school…" I mumbled, biting my lip as he raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well, you're not in south Japan anymore. You're in Tokyo and you're starting a new life. Is that clear?" Ikuto asked me as I gave him a thumbs up to say everything was going to be fine. When we all entered our class (first period was art) which we all had together, they all got to come in first but I had to wait outside until the teacher called me in which didn't take too long. I could hear the teacher notifying the students about me, and once I walked in there was a moment of silence. "She's taken by the way," Ikuto piped up out from the back row of the class.

"Tsukiyomi-san, please quieten down! Now Hinamori-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked me before giving Ikuto a strict look to tell him to shut up.

"Sure. Hello! I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm sixteen years old. I love cats but I'm not fond of dogs. They're cute but I'm more of a cat person. Also, I can be random. Just like now!" I giggled cutely and watched everyone's eyes glitter.

"Where would you like to sit?" the teacher asked, pointing her fingers to all the empty seats. There was a seat in front of Ikuto which was also next to Nagihiko so I chose to sit there. "Tsukiyomi-san, we'll have you doing absolutely to poor Hinamori-san, is that clear?" she glared with a strict tone.

"Whatever, I do what I like. No one can disagree with me anyway since I'm related to Principle Hoshina," Ikuto rolled his eyes while some girls turned to him and almost fainted right there. I'm not joking; most of them just fell on the desk!

"Sure, do that, if you don't want a future. You need to stop acting like a spoilt brat since you're not going anywhere with that attitude. I'm sure Yukari-san has had enough of it as well, I'm not surprised if she is because I certainly am!" the teacher argued. Everyone watched the mini fight with amusement except for me who was bored to death.

"Can we not fight please? It doesn't solve anything!" I interrupted them both, standing up from my seat and holding my arms out.

"I'll only stop if my Amu says so. So I will stop. You're lucky, I have gotten you fired for all I care," Ikuto smirked like a devil and cracked his knuckles viciously. It didn't seem like that was the Ikuto I knew at all, where had the gentle, sweet, caring side of him gone? I had never seen this side of him before it surprised me. A lot more than you think.

"Do you want to be kicked out of this class?" the teacher yelled with a serious expression plastered to her face.

"It's my _dream_, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll just be leaving now…" Ikuto exclaimed, raising his hands with a loud sigh and got up.

"Ikuto…" I mumbled, taking his hand. "Are you alright? You're not… Acting like yourself right now… Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, what makes you say that? You worry too much Amu, I'm perfectly fine. Is something wrong with you?" he responded with a fake smile, touching my hand before I took it away. He sat down again for my sake and gave me a nod of approval.

"No… Never mind. It doesn't matter," I hesitated to say with a worried look.

After hours and hours, our hour break had finished which also meant my date with Tadase-kun had finished. We had a fantastic time; it made me want to just repeat the whole day! We went swimming (I wore a sky blue tankini with polka dots) and it was loads of fun, although Tadase-kun mentioned something about going to Starbucks but I didn't hear him because I was too busy splashing water over him. It was a great hour spent but it was soon over because my phone started to ring and it was Nagihiko, telling me I should be getting back to the studio. I did as he told me and when I got there, everyone looked at me with serious faces. Just as Rima was about to open her mouth to speak, Sanjou-san ordered us to get on the set. I had memorized my script completely off by heart in the weekends straight away because I was super anxious I would forget it all since my memory isn't the best.

The set was a forest near the school in the show and that was where Tsukasa (Ikuto's character) and Hoshi (my character) first met. "Lights, camera, action!" Sanjou-san yelled as someone else shouted the number of the take. We got in position and got ready.

"Who… Who are you? I haven't seen you around before…" Ikuto hesitated, coming near me.

"Oh no… Are- are you one of mama's spies who have come to get me?" I shouted, running away until my hand was caught. I looked back with a frightened face and watched as he clung on to me tightly.

"Don't go… And… I'm not. I'm Tsukasa, who are you?" he asked me, letting go to embrace me. "You're familiar to me. That scent, it reminds me of her…"

"Her?" I asked him, slightly worried. "I'm Hoshi but I'm not safe to be around Tsukasa-san, you should leave my side immediately or my mama's spies will hunt you down and won't stop until they get what they want," I warned him as we broke apart. Ikuto looked deep in to my eyes, as I backed away quickly and knocked down part of the set and it was not part of the script. I was humiliated. "Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my head and peering around my surroundings carefully.

"Amu, are you alright? Are you injured?" Sanjou-san hurried as she came over to my side and looked at my legs for any injuries. "Oh dear oh dear, I knew we shouldn't have put that there but why did you suddenly go backwards? It looked like you were frightened of something. Can you walk-"

"Amu, whatever I did I am so extremely sorry!" Ikuto shouted as he came by my side and picked me up, bridal style. In front of everyone else as well, how embarrassing!

"Or you can just be swept off your feet like a princess, that works too," Sanjou-san exclaimed with a shrug. She kindly left us two to be together, and Ikuto did have something to tell me anyway (well Rima did, but I assumed that Ikuto knew about it as well because them lot tell each other everything.)

"Ikuto, what did you want to tell me? You said yesterday-"

"Will you be mad at me for saying that Tadase might already have a girlfriend?"


End file.
